After-taste
by m e l l o w m e l o d y
Summary: A one-shot for Akon and my OC Seichi. Late night smoking has its upsides...


After-taste

Akon one-shot

I sadly do not own Bleach, it's obviously owned by Tite Kubo, I only own my OC Seichi

Seichi and Akon sat alone in Squad 12s barracks getting ready to finish some paper work on one of Mayuri Kurotsuchis newest experiments. Seichi sighed, obviously exhausted from all the paper work that had to be filled out on the experiment. She looked over at Akon who had lit yet another cigarette. She wanted one but he wouldn't let her have any of his.

He told her to get her own. _But it's all the way in my room and if I get in my room and see my overly tempting bed, I'm not going to be able refuse its tempting offer_, she thought sourly. She looked over at him, he seemed distracted enough, maybe she could just reach over and grab it before he could react. Worth a shot.

She scooted a little bit closer to the 3rd seat, he hadn't looked up. She'll admit she had a crush on him for a while now, but she'd never tell _anyone_. Seichi had become the 6th seat of Squad 12 four months ago and had been working closely with Akon 3 out of those 4 months. Both would consider each other friends but nothing more, but to anyone else it was obvious they both liked each other.

Seichi looked at the cig placed loosely in Akons mouth. Here was the plan: she was going to grab the cigarette as quickly as possible and keep it for her own, and no matter what Akon did she wasn't giving it back. She only needed one cigarette to last her through the rest of this paperwork.

She leaned closer to Akon and quickly shot out her hand for the cigarette sticking out of his mouth. She got it and quickly went back to her working spot like nothing happened. She didn't dare look at Akon. She heard an aggravated sigh and footsteps coming towards her. She paid no attention to them and began to start on her work again.

When she placed the cig in her own mouth she could faintly taste Akon on it, she blushed a bit. She took it out of her mouth for a quick second and let out a puff of smoke.

"Seichi, would you please give me back my cigarette before I take it back, _forcefully_." She froze, realizing Akon was right behind her. She still didn't look at him and ignored him, trying to keep her attention on her work and keeping 'her' cigarette safe.

He sighed again after she made no move to give his cig back. _Why doesn't she just go to her room and get her own. She's so irritating sometimes_, he thought while moving closer to Seichi. "Seichi." He said warningly, "Now."

She squeaked as she felt an arm go around her neck and another arm reach for her cigarette. She couldn't move because of the arm around her neck, so she bit the cigarette to hopefully keep it from getting taken away. But she failed miserably and the cig got snatched out her mouth. She pouted when she saw Akon walking away with the cig in his mouth.

He could taste her on the cigarette. He shook his head of the thought that followed. _I wonder if I kissed her I'd get a better taste._ He sat back in his seat and took a glance at Seichi. She was continuing her work while pouting. He sighed softly, _one cigarette couldn't hurt_.

He walked over to her work place quietly and she didn't look up. Seichi was hoping he would look over and see her pout and eventually give in. She had to hide a smile when she heard him start walking over again.

He placed his chin on her head and held the cigarette in front of her face, the butt of the cigarette facing her. She chuckled and leant forward taking the cig in her mouth. She snaked her arm up and around him so she could give Akon a hug around his neck and she heard him give a light laugh at her attempt of hugging him.

She took it out of her mouth with two fingers and let out another puff of smoke, "Thanks, Akon. I needed this." She smiled and closed her eyes placing the cigarette back in her mouth. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her with his arms folded on the desk and his head resting on his arms. He looked at her sideways from his resting position. _She looks pea_ceful, he thought no longer annoyed at the situation, _wish she'd be that way more often. _

The 6th seat was always so busy and hardly ever slept or ate. But now she just seemed so peaceful, it was kind of hard believe. Seichi noticed something, even though Akon had the cigarette for only a short time, she could still taste him on it. She blushed; _stop thinking like that Seichi, snap out of it! _Little did she know, she was thinking exactly what Akon had thought of only a moment ago.

"Seichi, why are you blushing?" Akon interrupted her thoughts and she blushed even more realizing that Akon was sitting in a chair right next to her. She nearly choked on the cigarette.

"W-what... blushing? I-I'm not blushing!" she retorted taking the cigarette out of her mouth. Akon snorted at her cute behavior.

"Right, you were thinking of something. What was it?"

Her eyes widened, realizing her and her dirty thoughts have been caught. _Oh geez, I can't tell him, it'd make everything so awkward._ She averted her eyes from Akon and handed him the cigarette back. He raised an eyebrow but accepted the cig nonetheless.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" he asked for the tenth time. Seichi had tried to keep quiet and avoid Akons questions but he wouldn't stop asking. She bit her lip, if she didn't tell him he would just continue asking, but if she did tell he would most likely shun her.

When she finally got the nerve to look at Akon, she realized he was right in front of her. She squeaked and blushed, _again. _He chuckled and leaned back into his chair.

"And my theory is proved. You were thinking about me." He stated with a smirk. She gaped at him. _That jerk! He got in my face so I would blush and, and ugh! I can't believe him._ She began to pout again and turned her head to her work, somewhat ashamed.

Akon tilted his head to the side, he was a little bit confused, _so Seichi was thinking about me_, he thought, _but now she's all flustered and won't even look at me. What the hell!_ He raked a hand through his hair. She was thinking about him, and Akon wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

He leant over to Seichi and put his head on her shoulder and peered at her flushed face. She was scribbling all over her paper trying to ignore him. "Seichi, I know you were thinking about me. Now why don't you tell me what you specifically thinking about?" He peered at he noticed her tongue trail her bottom lip. _Taste_, was the only thing that came to Akons mind.

He sat up and scooted his chair to hers and gently lifted her chin so he would look at him. She was still blushing. She squealed mentally, _what the hell is he doing!_ Then he leant in and kissed her. Her eyes widened before closing as she settled into the kiss.

Akon smiled into the kiss. He let his own tongue trace her bottom lip and she moaned lightly, but wouldn't let him in. When they broke apart they were both panting.

_Tastes better than the cigarette_, they both thought before going in for another kiss.


End file.
